Forbidden Love (Currently re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: If you like Twilight, then you'll love this! When Robin is scratched by a werewolf and Starfire bitten by a vampire, the two have to fight for their love, because everyone knows vampires and werewolves hate each other, or do they?
1. Chapter 1

Fobiden Love...

Chapter 1

'Slowly, silently, sneakily!' These thoughts are rolling through Beast boy's tiny, scheming mind. The Titans are relaxing at the beach, everyone except Beast boy. He has spotted a certain purple haired goth, in a black bikni, snoozing on a sunbed. A perfect chance for a prank! He is tip-toeing along the golden sand, with a bucket full, to the brim, of freezing sea water! Cyborg is watching, with Robin, from afar, shaking his head disapprovingly. "That boy is going to get a serious butt kicking!" Cyborg says, knowingly. Beast boy is now looming over Raven, holding the bucket over her head. Then, he tips it and water soaks Raven's head! She gasps for breath and jlts upwards. Beast boy collapes in laughter. Raven turns red in anger and embarresmant. "Beast boy!" Raven growls. "The smile has been wiped off his face. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chants, summoning her dark powers. A black sheet appears over his head and it's full of the oceans liquid! "You thought that was funny?" Raven asks, "Well, you'll find this halarius!" She finishes. Then, she uncurls her hands and the water falls down onto him! She lies back down onto her sunbed and he sits on the floor, with his mouth dropped in shock. He can hear Cyborg snigering in the background. So, when he gets up, he dives for him and the twostart play fighting. Robin shakes his head and his eyes rift over to the sparkling sea. Just then, Starfire emerges from the water. She flips her hair back and the drops of water, that come from her hair, look like small diamonds. She opens her eyes and the sun beams down onto her, making Robin gawp. The other titans have noticed and Beast boy and Cyborg are already giggerling. "Dude, stop drooling!" Cyborg exagerates. Robin frowns at him, but closes hismouth, just in case. His eyes go back to Starfire, in awe. She's wearing a purple bikini, and she's, playfuly, beckoning for him to join her. He runs over to her and she wrapsher arms around his neck. They kiss. "Get a room!" Beast boy yells to them. Starfire giggles, but continues to kiss Robin. Suddenly, something grips their ankles and pulls them under!

Robin and Starfire aare reaching for each other, but are being dragged aprat! Starfire charges a starbolt and fire's it at the shadowed figure. It's forced to let go and, then, swims away. Robin tries to break free aswell, but the figure swips at him! Starfire swims over and grabs Robin's capturer and punches. He, also, lets go and swims away. Robin has a large gash on his arm and he has lost conciousness. Starfire puts his arm around her shoulder and starts to swim to the surfaces. However, she's losingair in her lungs. She starts to feel light headed. Her head breaks the surface and the other Titans rush over to help. "What happned?" Raven asks. Cyborg tries to help Starfire stand, but herlegs buckle and she falls to the floor. So, instead, Cyborg scoops her in his arms. She is struggerling to stay awake. Raven conjours up and black 'table' and slides it under Robin. "I-I do not know. We... We...W..." Starfire struggerls. Then, she loses conciousness and slips into a sleep.

The Titans have taken Robin and Starfire to the medical bay and Starfire is awaken. She turns her head to the bed next to her. Robin is sitting up and his arm has been bandeged, where the gash was. When he see's she's awake, he smiles at her. "W-What happened?" She asks. "You fell unconcoiuos, shortly after I did. That is after you rescued me. Thanks, by the way." He answers. She smiles and, slowly, sits up. "What pulled us under?" She asks. "We don't know." Raven says, the doors sliding shut behind her. "You pair should be fine though and we're going to do some research, see if we can discover what them things were." Raven tells them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starire and Robin have fully recovered from their ordeal at the beach and, now, Starfire is lying on her bed. She's changed into her silk, purple, dressing gown. She can't be bothered to do it up, so she's letting it fall where it wants. A knock sounds at her door and she confirms to them that they can come in. Robin walks in and lies down next to her. "How you doing?" He asks. She raises an eyebrow at him. "Me? you are the one that almost got your arm severed from your shoulder!" She replies. However, she was, secretly, loving the attention he was giving her. She always did after something bad happened. It made her feel safe. "You're egxagerating!" He tells her, looking up at the ceiling. She does the same. "I'll be back in a min." Robin says, getting up. She nods, but continues to look at the ceiling. He walks out and the door slides shut. A few seconds later, the door re-opens. Starfire doesn't turn her head. "That was quick!" She says. The figure climbs onto the bed and crawls over to her. He kneels over her and lifts her head up to his face. "You are not Robin!" Starfire exclaims. "No, I'm much better!" The shadowed figure tells her. Starfire tries to move away, but the figure keeps his grip. It's then she realises that she can't move anymore! Her head is being brought closer and closer to his face and there's nothing she can do! She tries to scream, but nothing comes out! Suddenly, slide out of the figures gums and he leans in! They sink into her tender neck and no one is there to help her!

"Ok pretty ladies and... other people," Beast boy says, into his camera, "I'm gonna show you even further into our tower." He continues, walking down the corridors with the bedrooms. "Ok, this is Robin's room." He says, opening the door. Robins at his desk, rooting through draws looking for a certain thing, for a certain someone. "Beast boy, what are you doing?" Robin asks, not looking up. "A video for the website I've made!" He answers. "That? Beast boy, no one goes on that thing!" Robin says. Beast boy hesitates. "You know what? It doesn't matter anymore." Beast boy says, backing out, seeing the sudden rush of annoyance on Robins face. He closes and walks to the next room. Starfire's. His mouth drops when he see's the blood stained shhets and a figure leaning over her! Starfire's neck has been raised to his mouth and he's bitten into her! The figure notices Beast boy, drops Starfire, snarls and the disappears! "Robin! You might wanna get here... NOW!" Beast boy yells. Robin walks over to him, annoyed. "What's-" Robin starts. However, Beast boy interupts him. "It's Starfire!" When he hears this, Robin comes running. He see's her limp body and the blood spilling from her throat and dripping of the bed. He holds her head up to him, calling her name. However, her eyes stare, emotionlessly, upwards! "Get the other titans in the medical bay, now!" Robin orders. Beast boy nods and rushes towards the lounge.

The Titans are gathered in the in the medical bay. The doors slide open and Robin walks in, Starfire in his arms. He lies her down on a bed and signals for Raven to come over. Raven looks at the punctures in her neck. "She's been biten by a... vampire?" Raven says, slightly confused. "Can you help her?" He asks. She hods and grabs some bandages and needels.

It's been about half an hour and Raven has just finished helping Starfire. "Will she be ok?" Robin asks, as soon as Rqavenwalks through the door. She nods at him and gets out her book. "You need to let her rest for a while." Raven says, sternly. Robin looks at her. "Dude, she's gonna be fine! You're talking to Raven! When has she ever been wrong about this type of stuff?" Cyborg asks. Robin hesitates, trying to remember if their were any fatal casualties that Raven couldn't fix. Cyborg shakes his head. "Man, it was just lucky I saw her when I did! Otherwise she would have been sucked dry!" Beast boy says, proudly. "Dude, not now!" Cyborg warns, nodding towards Robin. Beast boy laughs and rubs the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The siren sounds, signalling a crime. Robin is reluctant to leave Starfire, but the Titans need him to help fight runs down the corridor and, quietly, slides open her door. She is tucked up in her bed, asleep. He smiles, lovingly and closes the door. He dashes down the corridor and see's the rest of the Titans waiting for him in the garage. He mounts his bike and realises they're staring at him. "What?" He asks them. "Nothing!" They say in unison. They turn to the T-car and get inside. Robin revvs his engine and zooms off. He wants to finish the fight as quickly as possible, so he can get back to Starfire.

Robin gets off his motorbike and the other Titans get out of the T-car. "Salde!" Robin growls. Slade is standing infront of a burning building, the flames light playing with the shadows. "The Teen Titans! Well, most of you! Where's your precious Starfire?" Slade asks. Robin gets out his Bo-staff and runs forward. However, Slade puts his foot out and Robin falls to the floor. "You realy are careless and vunerable when it comes to Starfire, Robin." Slade tells him. This just makes Robin even more frustrated. The other Titans are about to help him, when they hear screams coming from the building! People are reaching out of windows,trying to escape the flames. "Titans, GO!" Cyborg yells. Raven and Beast boy go to rescue people, while Cyborg tries to put out the fires. Suddenly, a child falls out of a window and starts to plumet to the ground! But before she hits the ground, a flash of purple strikes and sweeps her off her course. The purple figure forward rolls and halts. It sets the girl on the floor and stands up. The figure has attracted a lot of attention. "Starfire?" Robin asks. He can't take his eyes off her. Just then, Slade comes up behind him and pulls out a ray gun! However, before he can pull the trigger, Starfire runs, jumps and extends her leg. She knocks the gun out of his hand and sends him to the floor. The sun rises from behind the buildings and shines down onto the street. When it hits Starfire, however, her skin starts to sparkle like diamonds! Robin can't help but stare at her. "Starfire!..." He whispers, slightly confused. She looks down at him and holds out her hand. He takes it and she pulls him up. "Sorry to disturb this heartfelt moment, but, unfortunatly, I can't stay!" Slade says. He throws a smoke bomb. Everyone, except Starfire, splutters and coughs. Starfire can see through the smoke and keeps her eyes locked on him. She stalks forward and wraps her hand around his neck. She lifts him off the ground and he struggles against her grip. When the smoke clears, the Titans pull her away, preventing her murdering him! He falls to the floor, gagging. Police surround the area and drag Slade to a car, in handcuffs.

Starfire is curled up on her bed. A knock sounds at her door. "Go away!" She replies. "Star, it's important." Raven says. "GO AWAY!" She screams back. Raven backs away from the door and walks back into the lounge. "Beast boy's right, she's really depressed!" Raven tells the Titans. "Even more than Raven!" Beast boy adds. Raven scowls at him. "I don't want her thinking that just because she's diffrent, means that she has to avoid everyone." Robin says, walking out and towards her room. He knocks on her door and gets the same response as Raven. "Go away!" She growls. Robin ignores her and walks in anyway. He's shocked to see her bed torn in half and one of her walls missing! "Starfire. What have you done?" He asks, walking over to her. She shuffles away. "Robin, go. I do not wish to hurt you." She tells him. "Starfire. You won't hurt me." He says, wiping a tear from her cheek. She snuggles her head in the crrok of his neck. "Robin, I am scared!" She worries. "Don't worry. We'll get through this together." He asures her. He, secretly, never wanted this moment to end. He was enjoying the time they were spending together and she was enjoying the reasuring atffection he was giving her. She smiles. "Also, I am cold." She says shivering. He laughs and takes off his cape. He wraps it around her shoulders and curls his arm around her. "I think you'll have to sleep with me tonigh." He says. She looks at him. "Oh, No! I don't mean in the same bed! I mean, you'll sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the floor!..." He says, franticaly. She giggles and kisses him lightly on the cheek. He clamps his mouth shut and blushes. "I think we should inform Cyborg about the mess I have made!" She says, signalling to the gaping hole where her wall once was. The two get up and, still with his cape on her shoulders, Robin brings his arm down and slips it around her waist. They walk together to the lounge. They walk in and all the Titans heads swivel round. "Told you he could cheer her up. You own me five bucks!" Cyborg says to Beast boy. Beast boy groans and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a green note and slaps it into Cyborgs hand. Starfire giggles. "Playing Robin, are we?" Beast boy asks, walking into the kitchen. Starfire suddenly remembers the cape around her shoulders. "Do NOT bring that memory back up again!" Raven growls. She remembers when they all dressed up as Robin, when he was away on training. Starfire takes tentive steps towards Cyborg. "Umm... Friend Cyborg, have seemed to... umm... destroyed my wall." Starfire whispers. Cyborg almost chokes on the sandwhich he's eating. "What?" He asks. Starfire tries to hide her face. Cyborg remembers that she is trying to harnes the new powers of being a vampire. "Don't worry about it Star, I'll fix it." He tells her. Her face ligts up, she thanks him and then walks out to Robin's room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Been grounded :( Anyway thank you's:**

**lovinglolipop402**

**Thanks for being the first to review and here's the next chapter you asked for x**

**Also a big thank you to people that that have added me to their Favourite author/story list x**

**Anyway enjoy the chappie :)**

Chapter 4

Starfire has grabbed a blanket and pillow and pillow and is shufferling to Robins room. She slides open the door and smoothes the sheet on the floor next to his bed. Robin walks in the door as she drops her pillow on the floor. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Getting my bed prepared for sleeping in." She replies. "No... Star, you're sleeping in my bed and _I'm _sleeping on the floor." He tells her for, like, the fith time. "No, I forbid you to do that!" She argues, like the other times. Beast boy walks past and hears the loud 'conversation'. "You pair are _still _fighting about this? God! Just _both_ sleep in the bed! It's not illegal!" Beast boy moans, tiredly. Robin and Starfire blush and Beast boy trudges to his room.

All of the Titans are asleep, except for Robn and Starfire who have just finished their 'debate'. Robin falls onto his bed, defeated, and Starfire slips in next to him, also defeat. They decided to Beast boy's 'friendly advice'. He wraps her in the covers. "Night Star." Robin whispers. "Goodnight Robin." She replies, turning her head and burrowing her head into shoulder. He wraps his arm around her warm body. "I love you" He hesitates to say, just incase she is too tired. "I love you too!" She keeps her eyes closed and lightly kisses him on the shoulder. He kisses her back on the side of her head and, then, the two drift into a sleep.

Starfire wakes with a start. She slips out of Robin's bed and runs with the shadows down corridors. She places a bear foot onto the concrete roof and walks the edge. She looks up at the moon and, as the light reflects of them, we see her eyes are not their usual jade, but a blood red! An evil smile forms on her face and she starts fly towards the city. She drops from the sky and lands, lightly, on a roof. The city is quiet. Her eyes lock onto a teenager, about her age, stumberling out of a nightclub. She licks her lips and pushes off the building. She flips in mid-air and lands saftley on the ground. She steps into the streelight, toward him, and puts in her sexiest smile. She pushes his back up agaisnt a wall with one hand and fiddles with his hair with the other. She wants to gag from the smell of alchol on his breath, but holds it back and kisses him! He looks shocked, but starts to enjoy it. When she pulls away, he speaks. "Wow! You sure know how to make an impression!" She smiles, "I try my best!" She answers. Then she kisses his neck. She continues attacking his neck for a while and he starts to run his hand up her leg. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore! She might be diffrent, but her and Robin were still an item. Slowly, her fangs slip out and she bites! A few seconds later, the boys lifeless body falls to the flor and Starfire licks her blood covered lips!

Robin slides his hand over to Starfire, but finds the only thing remaining of her his the heat of her body on his sheets! "Star? Starfire!" He jolts upwards. He runs out into the sun lit corridor and runs into the lounge. When he doesn't see her there, he goes to the entrance hall. Just then, the locks slide and the front door opens. Starfire staggers in. Robin looks relived, until she collapses to her knees! He rushes over to her and see's the red liquid covering her hands, clothes and mouth! "Starfire? What happened?" He asks. It's then he realises that it's not her blood! "R-Robin!" She starts, tears over flowing from her eyes. "I... M-Murdered someone last night!" She forces out, reluctantly. Robin isn't able to form words as he watches her kneel there, dripping with someone eles blood.

Starfire has been taken to the interogation room and is sitting at a desk. Her wrists are strapped to the table by piecesof metal! Robin is on the other side of the desk. "Starfire of Tameran." Robin says's into the tape recorder. "Why did you murder an innocent civilian?" He asks. Just then, the door slides and Beast boy walks in. He is about to speak, when he see's Robin interveiwing Starfire. "I did not know I was doing it!" Starfire weeps. Beast boy rushes into the lounge. "Guys! Star's commited a crime!" Beast boy exclaims. Cyborg and Raven jump up from the sofa and run down the corridors with Beast boy. They burst into the interigation room and watch Robin fire questions at Starfire. "But, Robin! I cannot even remember doing it!" She cries. Robin's face lights up. "So... You might not havedone it!" He sighs with relief. She shakes her head, sadly. "I did do it! I remeber seeing the body and the taste of the blood in my mouth!" She confesses. Robin closes his eyes. There is a few seconds of silence, then Robin stands up. "I can't belive I have to do this, not to you!" He breathes. "No... Robin... Please... I kneed your help." She whispers. He clenches his fists. "Princess Koriand'r of Tameran, you are under arrest and will most likely spend ten years in prison!" Robin forces out. The Titans gasp and Starfire closes her eyes. Robin handcuffs her and leads her out of the room. The Titans can't takes their eyes of their two team mates.

**OMG! Is Starfire realy going to prison? Well... keep reading or you'll never fing out, will ya? Anyways Please R&R Thx x**


End file.
